


Podfic: Want You To

by Halequinne



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic, Stalking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halequinne/pseuds/Halequinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard doesn't delete the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Want You To

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Want You To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232770) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



It's not a Christmas-y fic, but it's my first podfic and it's ready to post, so you get it now. Merry Christmas!

Runtime: 6:40 (6.2MB)

Listen/Download it [here](http://soundcloud.com/halequinne/want-you-to), because I have no idea how to embed it into this post.


End file.
